M'gann M'orzz (Earth-16)
| Last = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Beginnings M'gann M'orzz, or Megan, is the niece of the J'onn J'onzz (aka the Martian Manhunter). Although J'onzz is a Green Martian, M'gann is actually White Martian, which is considered a second-class citizen on Mars. She was deeply afraid to show her true form to her new teammates because he felt they would call her a monster. When she arrived on Earth, she took on the human form based from the main female character from Hello Megan! show. In Young Justice M'gann was brought by her uncle to be a member of the Team and took up residence at the headquarters during the group's first year. M'gann had an instant attraction to Superboy and even gave him the name Conner. She had a hard time adjusting to the cultural difference from Mars and Earth, such as impersonal intrusions of reading others minds and changing into their forms. Her telepathy later comes to be an important part of the team by using her psychic link to allow secure communication through the whole team. During one of their first missions, the team had encountered a power psychic known as Psimon. Somehow their encounter had left the entire team with only the memories they had a few months before the team was originally formed. Once M'gann was able to remove the block to their memories, she faced an intense battle with Psimon. Connor showed up and lent his mind to help her repel Psimon. During a spy mission in Belle Reave she and Conner had to pose as the Terror Twins who were earlier captured, respectively. In order to maintain contact, M'gann set up a psychic link between the two for communication. While disguised M'gann encouraged Conner to talk about his issues of abandonment with Superman. Conner relented due to understanding she didn't want him to bottle his emotions up. After the mission, Conner and M'gann start dating. During a mission to Bialya, M'gann met her idol, the actress who played Megan in her favorite show. She also met the actress' son, Garfield Logan, who got injured due to the team's presence. Miss Martian used her ability to change her blood to his type and gave him a blood transfusion in order to save his life. Later in the mission, she faced Psimon, who used her insecurity of her true White Martian form to try and defeat her on the psychic plane. She overcame his assault and defeated Psimon, leaving him in a coma. Unbeknownst to M'gann at the time, Psimon had transmitted the details of M'gann's fear to Queen Bee, the main adversary of the team in that region. Queen used this as leverage to blackmail M'gann. At a much later time, when Red Arrow began searching for a mole in the team Miss Martian, Connor, and Artemis were the main suspects. When Connor and Artemis reveal their secrets, she reveals her true heritage, to her surprise the team accepted her and Connor, who says he has known ever since they shared a psychic link to fight Psimon. During the end of New Year's Eve, M'gann joined her teammates in a battle against a mind-controlled Justice League which they succeeded in defeating and freeing them from Vandal Savage's control. Five Years Later In this time period M'gann spiritually adopted Garfield as her brother, as his mother was killed by Queen Bee. She also had been using her powers to tear information from enemies leaving them comatose. M'gann's near lethal use of her telepathy on adversaries upset Conner and he pleaded with her to stop, telling her what she was doing was wrong. Conner did this in the hope that she will stop for his sake. But M'gann tried to tamper with Conner's mind and make him forget why he was upset. This did not work since Conner instantly recognized her touch inside his mind. Conner felt betrayed and hurt that she would turn what was a level of intimacy to him into some perversion. Conner then breaks up with her because he felt he didn't matter to her anymore if she could try to erase his memory. At some point afterward, M'gann then began dating Lagoon Boy, who is a terrible boyfriend with a bad attitude. M'gann, Superboy, and Nightwing have outstanding invitations to join the Justice League, but all declined saying they are happy being with the Team. After she was kidnapped by Black Manta to heal Aqualad's mind she began to re-evaluate her relationship with Lagoon Boy and she eventually broke up with him after she realised she still loved Superboy. She later reconciles with Connor and the two become friends. | Powers = The Martians of Earth-16 are quite different from other incarnations. They possesses similar shapeshifting powers, but also have telepathic and telekinetic powers. Shapeshifting: She can change her form completely to alter her physical appearance, clothing and even mimic other people. However, she finds male forms more difficult. She is not restricted to humanoid forms and has grown several extra arms as needed. Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. Superhuman Strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a human. It is not, however, on the same level as mainstream martians. Density Shifting: Miss Martian is able to shift her density, and is able to phase through objects or become incredibly dense and difficult to damage. Telepathy: Telepathy comes natural to Martians, and although she had trouble with it at first, she has come to terms with it on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. Flight: By using her telekinesis, Megan can simulate flight. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Psychic Pyrophobia: Like all Martians, Megan becomes severely weakened in the presence of fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Martian Bio-Ship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Megan's favorite show on Earth was titled "Hello, Megan". She felt a connection to the main character in which her name and appearance is based on. * While M'Gann is usually seen in a form with green skin and red hair, in her true form as a White Martian she is non-humanoid and has white skin, a large mouth, and red eyes. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Green Skin Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight